Zhu Zhi
Zhu Zhi (onyomi: Shu Chi) is a general for the Kingdom of Wu. His adoptive son is Zhu Ran. He served Sun Jian early on and participated in the battles against Dong Zhuo. After Sun Jian's death he served his sons, Sun Ce and Sun Quan. Romance of the Three Kingdoms had Zhu Zhi advise Sun Ce to give up the Imperial Seal to Yuan Shu. For his services, he was posthumously heralded as one of the Five Veterans of Wu. He placed twenty-sixth with fans in Gamecity's Shin Sangoku Musou Blast first card promotion poll. Role in Games In Warriors Orochi, Zhu Zhi sometimes serves as one of Sun Ce or Zhou Yu's replacement officers in Wu's storyline. He is also the very first officer to answer the drum call for the battle with Keiji Maeda at Ōsaka Bay. Voice Actors *Mahito Ōba - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes Historical Information After the death of Sun Jian, his son Sun Ce became a warlord under Yuan Shu. He sent Zhu Zhi to act as an adviser and general for the warlord Xu Gong, but later betrayed Xu Gong and took over his territory for Sun Ce, as in the earlier years Zhu Zhi had worked under his father. After Sun Quan became the ruler of Yangzhou, Zhu Zhi was made Minister of War and Deputy Commander of Army Inspection as well as the general and Grand Administrator of Wu commandery, a position he would retain for his entire life. He adopted Zhu Ran as his son, as he had no heirs. In 222, he was made Marquis of Pilang, and in 223, Zhu Zhi was made General Who Guards the Kingdom and Lord of Guzhang. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Zhu Zhi first appears in chapter 15 of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. He had previously served Sun Jian but after the latter's death, came back unto service with Yuan Shu. Sun Ce, Sun Jian's son, had been weeping in his tent because of the thoughts of his accomplishments being dwarfed in comparison to his father's. Zhu Zhi came before him and suggested relocating and taking Dangyang to establish a power base there. Along with Lu Fan, who had also come to discuss moving, Zhu Zhi solidified a plan with Sun Ce. The next day, Sun Ce had an audience with Yuan Shu, suggested his plans, and was allowed to follow accordingly at the cost of leaving the Imperial Seal with Yuan Shu. Zhu Zhi, along with Lu Fan and other officers of whom had previously served Sun Jian, made their way with Sun Ce. The latter's friend, Zhou Yu, was introduced to Zhu Zhi later. After the Wu territory was conquered by Sun Ce, Zhu Zhi was granted the office of governor of Wujun. His master eventually passed away, with Zhu Zhi staying to serve Sun Quan, the next Sun family patriarch. At the battle of Chibi, Zhu Zhi, along with Lu Fan, were appointed to be an inspectors of the various contingents of officers. He is not mentioned in the novel from then on. Gallery Category:Wu Non-Playable Characters